Best in Show
by CloZack PASSION
Summary: AngealxZack Pre-CC, semi-AU. Angeal finds a puppy he likes, but can he tame and train it into a SOLDIER, first class?


((Does not follow most any canon. :D ))

"That over-excitable little... _thing_? You really believe he'll make a proper protege?" The tone in Genesis' voice bordered on amusement at the thought, "And really, shouldn't you be reaching the end of your heyday before you find someone to carry on your 'work'?" Angeal just leaned back in his chair, legs up on Sephiroth's desk as he lounged.

"He needs a lot of work, still, but I can see the potential." he said simply, arms crossed behind his head. Sephiroth gave him an inquisitive look, less for the feet on his workspace than for the thought of Angeal focusing his energies on one recruit.

"Did you consult the poor boy before deciding this?" he asked with the slightest smirk, busy filling out one report after the next. Tuesdays were the worst. All the weekend testing and Monday primary training had to be reviewed, reported, and filed on Tuesday. While the three first classes supposedly shared the work, it usually ended up Sephiroth filling out dozens of forms, Angeal lounging with huge feet on the desk, and Genesis at the office's window seat, gazing or reading or otherwise quietly occupying the space.

"Don't say it like that! It's important that such an unfocused pup be taught-"

"-to embrace his dreams and protect his honor?" Genesis finished for his friend with a smirk, "A bit of a broken record there."

"And you _aren't_?" Angeal shot back, eyes narrowing, "It never ends with your Loveless crap." he snarled.

"_Crap_!? I'll have you know-"

"Enough." Sephiroth commanded both into silence, eyes harsh and voice just as tough, "Some of us are doing work here. I've been tolerant enough to let you two hide out here while I do these reports for you. All I ask is to knock this bickering off." Angeal grumbled something close to an apology and Genesis returned his gaze out the window.

"You should see the kid, Seph." Angeal changed his position so that he sat, feet on the ground for once, leaning over the desk, "Never seen so much...energy. If I can get him to focus, we have First Class material on our hands." In all honesty, Angeal wasn't sure on this much. Fair was energetic, that was for sure, and strong enough to start. He had a lot of fervor, but he was unfocused, untrained, and inattentive.

Briefly, the towering SOLDIER pondered over why Zack stood out so much to him to begin with. He'd only supervised a handful of training exercises with the boy, member of the newest batch of recruits. Energy and enthusiasm wasn't exactly unheard of when it came to the new kids, either. He thought it over and realized that, truly, his line of reasoning was one he couldn't share with the other two highest-ranked warriors.

Something jumped to him from those sky-blue eyes, already infused with the light mako glow natural of a boy raised in a reactor town. There was a sort of desperation in those beautiful eyes that made him mentally question the kid's past. He tried to reason that it was a spiritual connection, even, but the truth was far less poetic, originated from a different center entirely.

Physical relationships between the soldiers were Shinra's worst-kept secret. There was no spoken company stance on the issue, though it was assured that if you walked around with a recruit on your arm, you'd better be big enough to defend both yourself and him. Angeal considered this for a moment, wondered if any brats would dare question him for making Zack his. Never in it all did he seem to question that the boy would go along with it all.

"I see that look in your eyes." Sephiroth said lowly, slowly setting down his pen then folding his hands in front of him on the desk, "Don't let yourself get carried away. There's nothing set in stone so early for recruits. It's impossible to say whether he'll make it through first cuts, even." Angeal wanted to growl, no, yell a protest at that warning. Did the fellow General really believe he would put such high stock in a complete failure?

"I'm training him, Seph. From here on out, I'm making it my job to work him up to where he needs to be." There was no question in Angeal's mind that he was up to the task. Sephiroth seemed a little more hesitant, though, always more rational than the giant of a man sitting in front of him.

"You should watch yourself. Don't let your emotions run away without you." another warning that Angeal practically spat at. His cheeks flushed, though. He really did hate how well the silver-haired beauty knew him. It was not a fun thing to be seen straight through.

"Really, Sephiroth. You're too sure of yourself." he stood with these words, heading for the door, "an exceptionally promising recruit is nothing more than that and has little, if anything at all, to do with my emotions." Genesis just gave him a look when he spoke this time, still with that stupid smirk on his lips.

"If you give a puppy something delicate...don't expect them to use it as more than a chew toy." Sephiroth said lowly, picking his pen up again.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Even as Angeal demanded it, hand on the door, he knew the answer. He also knew that Sephiroth was probably right.

"You're always so busy protecting your pride and your honor and dreams... but don't forget to protect your heart as well."


End file.
